


Не по плану

by Dorky_the_dork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_the_dork/pseuds/Dorky_the_dork
Summary: Пьяному Стайлзу можно все. Именно так считает трезвый Стайлз.





	Не по плану

Пьяному Стайлзу можно все. Именно так считал трезвый Стайлз. Ну а как иначе объяснить то, что ему сошла с рук вчерашняя выходка? Трезвого Стайлза за такое давно бы уже повозили лицом по шершавой стене лофта и спустили с лестницы пинком под зад прямо в рождественский сугроб, чтобы остудил свой пыл. И не важно, что в Калифорнии снег — большая редкость. А так… Прежде чем мозг Стайлза, заторможенный парочкой… ладно, на самом деле он не помнит, сколькими именно шотами водки, — успел восстановить хоть какой-то самоконтроль, окрыленный алкоголем и внезапным отсутствием тормозов язык урвал свою минуту славы. И поверьте, нервная болтовня трезвого Стайлза ничто по сравнению с тем, что он выдал вчера, сразу после того, как взобрался на кофейный столик и, обращаясь к спине, обтянутой серой тканью очередной суперсексуальной хенли, проорал:

— Эй, Хмуроволк! 

А дождавшись, когда Дерек медленно развернется и, полностью оправдывая свое прозвище, хмуро уставится на него, продолжил пламенную речь, в которой поздравления перемежались неловкими попытками объяснить, как он, Стайлз, на самом деле ценит хмурую рожу Дерека и ни капельки не обижается, когда тот использует для убеждения физическую силу, хотя, учитывая, что Стайлз все-таки человек и гораздо более хрупок, чем оборотни, было бы неплохо, если б Дерек обращался с ним понежнее. И вообще, Стайлз очень и очень не против нежностей, особенно от Дерека, потому что любит его и не понимает, почему тот со своим хваленым супер-чутьем такой придурок, сам обо всем не догадался и не предпринял хоть что-нибудь… Что угодно, чтобы облегчить его, Стайлза, страдания.

Именно в этот знаменательный момент разум Стайлза попытался перезагрузиться, и за краткий миг озарения он успел сообразить, что именно и кому сказал. Поймал на себе кучу сочувствующих взглядов, заметил рванувшего к нему Скотта и старательно прячущего улыбку Дерека. И решил умереть от позора прямо там, на кофейном столике.

— Бро, тебе совершенно нельзя пить! — выговаривал ему позже Скотт, придерживая за капюшон толстовки, пока Стайлза выворачивало на первое подвернувшееся дерево. Избавившись от заспиртованных остатков обеда, Стайлз, молча извиняясь за свой неблаговидный поступок, похлопал несчастное растение по стволу и прохрипел:

— Какое своевременное замечание…

— Чего ты вообще полез на тот стол? — не унимался Скотт.

Стайлзу много чего хотелось ответить сейчас своему лучшему другу: например, что стол — это меньшая из проблем сегодняшнего вечера, и Скотт упустил самое главное… Но горло саднило от кислятины, которой его вырвало, при каждом движении подкатывала новая тошнота. Разумно посчитав, что умереть от позора можно и дома, в постели, тем более что утром его наверняка добьет если не похмелье, то один мстительный и не знающий пощады хмуроволк, Стайлз побрел к своему джипу.

Скотт только обреченно вздохнул: он терпеть не мог водить эту колымагу.

*** 

На следующий день Стайлза, как и ожидалось, настигло возмездие. Но не в виде злого как черт Дерека, визита которого он и боялся, и с каким-то извращенным нетерпением ждал одновременно. А в виде злой как фурия Лидии, которая ворвалась к нему в спальню и устроила настоящий скандал.

— Как ты мог! — вопрошала она, пытаясь отобрать у Стайлза подушку, в которую тот вцепился мертвой хваткой, стараясь прикрыть и без того гудящую голову от гневных децибелов пронзительного голоса разъяренной баньши. — Почему я чуть ли не последняя узнаю, что ты сохнешь по Хейлу? И почему не сказал, что собираешься ему признаться? Мы могли бы купить тебе ту бирюзовую рубашку, она так выгодно оттеняла твою кожу…

Стайлз только невнятно мычал что-то, натягивая на многострадальную головушку одеяло и надеясь, что Лидия поорет-повозмущается, и оставит его медленно умирать. Но не тут-то было.

— Во-первых, поднимай свою задницу и приводи себя в порядок, мы приглашены на пикник, — уже спокойнее продолжила Лидия, выдирая все-таки у Стайлза подушку и отбрасывая в сторону одеяло. — И не вздумай отказываться, я уже пообещала Питеру, что ты обязательно будешь.

— А во-вторых? — прохрипел Стайлз, послушно сползая с постели и направляясь в ванную. По собственному опыту он знал, что спорить с Лидией бесполезно.

— А во-вторых Питер спросил у Дерека, не собирается ли он свернуть тебе шею или вырвать горло за вчерашний перформанс, — пропела Лидия, распахивая дверцы шкафа Стайлза и начиная придирчиво перебирать его одежду. — И угадай, что он ответил.

— О боже, — простонал Стайлз, хватаясь за голову. — Лучше я даже не буду спрашивать.

— Очень жаль. Потому что он ответил буквально следующее: это было довольно мило, и пьяный Стайлз, в отличие от трезвого, его совсем не раздражает.

Замерев на мгновение, Стайлз медленно повернулся к Лидии, и, сделав глубокий вдох, переспросил:

— Так и сказал? Серьезно? Питер что, пытал его каленым железом и электричеством? Лидия, этот парень вообще не умеет разговаривать предложениями. И скорее удавится, чем произнесет вслух слово «мило».

— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулась Лидия, доставая одну из немногих однотонных толстовок Стайлза и кидая ее на кровать. — Возможно, Питер немного приукрасил. Но сути это не меняет.

Пока Стайлз принимал душ и старательно чистил зубы, он обдумывал слова Лидии. Судя по обрывкам сохранившихся со вчерашней вечеринки воспоминаний, Дерек и правда довольно благосклонно отнесся к его выходке. Не включал свои фонари, не грозился намотать язык Стайлза на кулак, не хватал его за горло, прикладывая о ближайшую стену… Возможно, пьяный Стайлз и правда непонятно почему вызывал у этого угрюмого оборотня приступ умиления? Ведь Стайлз совершенно четко помнил улыбку, скользнувшую по губам Дерека…

 

*** 

К тому моменту, как они с Лидией подъехали к особняку Хейлов, где уже год как обосновался Питер, у Стайлза появился план. Хороший, четко продуманный план. Раз уж пьяный Стайлз настолько по душе Дереку, что тот готов простить ему даже самую дурацкую выходку, глупо этим не воспользоваться, правда же? Нет-нет, на самом деле Стайлз не собирался снова напиваться, ему хватило и вчерашнего позора. Сегодня он будет действовать на трезвую голову, только делая вид, что его снова развезло. Отличный план. Так можно будет проверить, действительно ли Дерек питает слабость к захмелевшему от спиртного Стайлза. К пьяному Стайлзу, у которого отказывают тормоза.

Каким именно образом это проверить, Стайлз придумать не успел. В голове крутились самые разные варианты, один другого развратнее, но он решил все-таки остановиться на «пьяном» поцелуе, рассудив, что так сразу станет понятно, испытывает Дерек к нему хоть какое-то влечение или нет. Ведь Стайлз собирался не просто застать оборотня врасплох этим самым поцелуем, но и как следует поприжиматься к нему. По собственному, большей частью печальному и унизительному опыту Стайлз знал, что члену не прикажешь. И если уж тот соизволит заинтересоваться происходящим, то уговаривать его вести себя смирно и не высовываться, каким бы каламбуром это ни звучало, бесполезно. Конечно, самоконтроль у оборотней — не чета человеческому, но, как уже было сказано, Стайлз делал ставку на внезапность.

Но весь его четко продуманный план полетел к чертям, когда выяснилось, что на пикнике нет ничего крепче пива. А Стайлз ненавидел пиво. К тому же в декабрьский день в лесу оказалось довольно прохладно, и Стайлз зябко ежился, пытаясь поплотнее обхватить себя руками: Лидия все-таки заставила его надеть новую светлую толстовку и оставить дома потрепанную куртку. Он окончательно продрог, устал прятаться за Лидией от насмешливого взгляда Дерека и решил убраться восвояси, но положение неожиданно спас Питер. Притащив дымящуюся кружку, он вручил ее Стайлзу, и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд пояснил:

— Глинтвейн. Пей. У тебя уже губы синие. — После чего приобнял Лидию за талию и чмокнул в порозовевшую щечку.

Стайлз отвернулся, чувствуя себя довольно неловко в компании этой парочки, и, пытаясь скрыть смущение, сделал несколько больших глотков из чашки. Горячая жидкость приятно разогнала кровь по телу, и, забыв про холод, Стайлз с наслаждением втянул аромат специй.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он наконец. — Очень вкусно.

— Да на здоровье, — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Только не пей все сразу, я туда оставшуюся со вчерашней вечеринки текилу слил. 

Стайлз мысленно простонал. Не было смысла уточнять, сколько именно текилы Питер вбухал в чертов глинтвейн: голова уже начинала звенеть, а тело становилось легким-легким.

— Я пойду, пожалуй… — пробормотал Стайлз, нетвердым шагом направляясь через толпу, пока еще помнил, где оставил свой джип. Проверять все свои теории насчет Дерека в таком состоянии было форменным самоубийством.

Но по пути его очень некстати перехватили: сначала Скотт, а потом Кора. А потом Стайлза окончательно догнало. И понесло.

 

*** 

Про текилу в глинтвейне Стайлз на следующее утро помнил хорошо. А вот про то, как дразнил Дерека хмурой моськой, лез к нему целоваться, а затем обвинил в том, что тот слишком строго контролирует свой член, не помнил совершенно. И был бы рад не вспоминать вообще, но Скотт устроил ему настоящий допрос с пристрастием, пытаясь выяснить, какого хрена Стайлз творит и чего в итоге добивается. Потому что по его, Скотта, мнению, терпение Дерека не резиновое. И если бы он, Скотт, с боем не отбил вчера полубесчувственную тушку бестолкового лучшего друга у страшного в своем молчаливом гневе альфы, неизвестно чем бы все закончилось.

— Бро, мы же собирались встречать новый год у Дерека, — напомнил Скотт перед уходом. — Если ты снова напьешься…

— Я не виноват, что из-за этих оборотнических штучек вы все нечувствительны к алкоголю, — пробормотал в подушку Стайлз. — И вообще, это все Питер со своим глинтвейном…

— Господи, Стайлз, — покачал головой Скотт. — Неужели ты выпил то, что дал тебе Питер? Честное слово, чувак, я думал, ты умнее.

 

*** 

Стайлз твердо решил, что в новогоднюю ночь не возьмет в рот ни капли спиртного. Будет держать себя в руках… в переносном, конечно же, смысле. И даже не приблизится к Дереку Хейлу. Лофт достаточно большой, чтобы провести вечер вообще не пересекаясь. Да, именно так Стайлз и поступит. А еще он будет следить за своим языком. Не станет брать еду и напитки, если их будет предлагать Питер. И — на всякий случай — Лидия. Будет тихонько стоять в сторонке, молча — да-да, именно молча! — наблюдать за всеобщим весельем. А потом тихонько улизнет домой, от греха подальше. То есть от Дерека.

Этот план был куда более продуманным по сравнению с предыдущим. Никаких больше авантюр, только серьезное поведение взрослого двадцатилетнего парня. Может, если он станет более серьезным и сдержанным, Дереку такой вариант Стайлза понравится больше?

Последнюю мысль Стайлз старательно гнал от себя всю неделю. Лучше всего просто забить на свою глупую влюбленность, перестать постоянно думать о Дереке. Каникулы скоро закончатся, Стайлз вернется в колледж. Расстояние и время лечат безответные чувства лучше всякой психотерапии. Хотя, наверное, нужно все-таки объясниться с Дереком. На трезвую голову. Чтобы тот не считал Стайлза полным придурком. Впрочем, наверное, этого как раз делать не стоит. Плохая идея. Очень, очень плохая идея.

Выдержки Стайлза хватило на весь вечер. Ну, почти. Когда до полуночи оставалось каких-то пятнадцать минут, нервы его окончательно сдали. И он все-таки отправился в сторону недавно появившейся в лофте импровизированной кухни, где последний раз видел Дерека. Стайлз был трезв, совершенно трезв, только его потряхивало от волнения, ладони стали влажными, а сердце колотилось так, что шум крови в ушах перебивал грохот музыки, несущейся из колонок. Он добрался до закутка, отделенного от основного помещения барной стойкой, но Дерека там не обнаружил. 

— Дурацкий оборотень, — обиженно пробормотал Стайлз, разворачиваясь немного резче, чем следовало бы. И тут же уткнулся… нет, ударился носом в твердую грудь, обтянутую темной тканью. Причем ударился довольно ощутимо.

— С-сука, — прошипел он, хватаясь за пострадавший нос.

— Прости, — сказал Дерек. А потом осторожно отвел руки Стайлза и, нахмурившись, осмотрел его лицо.

— Куда ты так несешься, — проворчал Стайлз, просто потому, что все это пиздец как неловко, и если вдобавок ко всему его и так не самый изящный нос превратится в сливу…

— Тебя догоняю. Надоело, что ты бегаешь от меня весь вечер.

Он по-прежнему хмурился, и Стайлз не мог понять, шутит Дерек, или издевается, или это сарказм, или что вообще происходит…

Очевидно, последний вопрос он задал вслух, потому что Дерек как-то обреченно вздохнул.

— Ты какой-то слишком молчаливый сегодня, — выдал он наконец. — Это настораживает.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поджег самбуку и исполнил сальсу на барной стойке в твою честь? — огрызнулся Стайлз, потому что какого черта, их последний перед долгой разлукой разговор не должен быть таким тупым.

— Хочу, — неожиданно спокойно ответил Дерек, и Стайлз подавился готовыми сорваться с языка язвительными репликами. 

Что?.. Какого…

— …Но я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это только для меня, когда все гости свалят, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил тем временем Дерек, притягивая к себе Стайлза за шлевки джинс, и…

… О да, на этот раз никакого хваленого самоконтроля!

— Если ты сейчас меня поцелуешь, я, вероятно, спущу прямо в штаны, — со всей трезвой честностью предупредил Стайлз. Просто на всякий случай.

— Блять… 

Дерек все-таки поцеловал его. По-хозяйски пропихнул ему в рот язык, подхватил за задницу, вжал в себя так, что у Стайлза дух захватило и сердце в пятки ушло. А затем выпустил его из объятий, развернулся, и…

Второй раз в жизни Стайлз слышал, как Дерек рычит, разгоняя вечеринку. И впервые в жизни он не пожалел, что все пошло совсем не по плану.


End file.
